fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie
After the Power Rangers participate in a charity skydive, a giant egg is unearthed in Angel Grove. Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa investigate the egg, and release the creature inside - Ivan Ooze, whom Zordon had trapped him inside the egg six thousand years ago. Once released, Ooze left to seek revenge on Zordon. He disguises himself as a carnival wizard and gives free jars of purple ooze to children. Fred Kelman, the Rangers' young friend, buys a jar, and brings it home. Later, his father finds the jar and inspects the ooze. When he pulls some out of the jar, mysterious charges of purple electricity go through him, putting him under the control of Ivan Ooze along with all of the other parents of Angel Grove. Apparently this ooze only affects adults, as it is later seen that the children and teens are not affected and are playing with the ooze. When the Power Rangers are sent to fight Ivan's Ooze Men, the Command Center is left defenseless, allowing Ivan Ooze to destroy it, almost killing Zordon and weakening and slightly diswiring Alpha 5 in the process. Due to the destruction, the Power Rangers lose their powers, and they must go on a quest to find new Ninjetti powers on the distant planet of Phaedos. When Ivan sends his Tengu Warriors after the Rangers, they are assisted by Dulcea, who bestows upon the Rangers new Ninja powers based on the six Ninja animals: the Falcon, the Ape, the Bear, the Wolf, the Crane, and the Frog. Dulcea directs the Rangers to find the Ninjetti Temple to find the Great Power on their own, as she will age rapidly if she takes one step off the plateau. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur skeleton and at the temple battle four living statues. When the statues are destroyed, the Great Power is bestowed upon them and they morph into the Power Rangers again. When the Rangers return to Earth, they find it under attack by Ivan's Ectomorphicon Titans, and call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans. They destroy Scorpitron, and then form the Ninja Megazord to battle Hornitor. During this time, the children of Angel Grove realize that Ivan plans to kill all of their parents. Fred leads them to the construction site where Ivan directed the adults to fall into a massive hole. When Ivan fuses with Hornitor, the Rangers form the Ninja Mega Falconzord to try and destroy him, eventually using Orion's Comet, which was passing the Earth, to destroy him. The Rangers struggle fighting Ivan, and Aisha has an idea: she hits a button next to her post, claiming that she's, "taking care of business", which causes the Megazord's knee to come into contact with Ivan's groin, causing him to let go and come into contact with the Orion's Comet, and destroying him, releasing the parents of Angle Grove from Ivan's spell. The Rangers get back to the Command Center, but Zordon has died. Tommy reminds the Rangers that with the Great Power, anything is possible. Combining their powers, the Rangers revive Zordon and restore the Command Center. The movie ends with a celebration in the Angel Grove harbor, thanking the Power Rangers for saving the world, although Bulk and Skull complain that it was themselves who saved the day.